A Hunter's Christmas
by Gittarackur
Summary: Who will receive a gift from Gon? Who will send a gift to Illumi? What gift will they receive from Killua? What gift will they give to Leorio? How will Hisoka send his gift? When will Kurapika give his gift? And so many more. These are the questions waiting to be answered. Hohoho. PS: Some characters may act OOC for the sake of humor.
1. Foreword

**FOREWORD**

* * *

Okke. So this is the first ever fanfic I'm going to make.  
Please be kind to me since I'm not really a professional writer.

Comments, suggestions and critiques are welcome.  
I'll be needing them to improve my story further.

I was supposed to reserve this story for Christmas but...  
I wanted to publish some parts of it, so here you go~

This is typically a light-hearted fanfic.  
No brutal fights involved and not too much gore included.

This story focuses mainly on gift-giving. Who receives a gift, who sends the gift, how they sent the gift and what the gift itself are some of the main points of this fanfic. And of course, those who will be exchanging gifts are some of the characters from Hunter x Hunter.

If you are curious about the Christmas presents they received...  
Proceed to read this.

Anyway...

To whoever reads this, I hope you'll enjoy.

_*I do hope there are people who will*_

Ciao~


	2. Prologue

** PROLOGUE**

* * *

The current month was celebrating a cold atmosphere but it was usual and suitable for the current season. It had snowed in the past few weeks, a sign of Christmas fast approaching. Gon and Killua are leisurely sitting on a wooden bench, under the canopy of a huge freezing tree.

"Say… Gon, where and how do you plan spending Christmas?"

"I'd probably go visit Mito-san first and then, I'll spend the rest with you, Leorio and Kurapika," he answered as he grinned. "It doesn't matter how, as long as I'm with you guys, I'll be happy. I'm sure of it." He looked at Killua, as if looking for reassurance.

"Is that so?"

"I actually think you already know my answer just by looking at me," Gon scratched his head while laughing. "How about you, Killua? Do you plan seeing your fami-"

Killua flinched for a second. "Don't even say it," he shook his head. "I don't really want to see them right now, specially my brother. I-I just…"

A moment of silence passed until Gon tried to break the ice, "Ne, Killua… Don't worry about that. I'm sure you… I mean "we", will have a wonderful Christmas. Don't you think so?" Gon chuckled as he asked.

"I-I… hope so," he answered back with a smile.

"C'mon let's go!" He pulled Killua's arm with enough strength to make him stand up. "We'd better make and start our preparations for Christmas."

"Uhh… Now?! You're too excited aren't you? Isn't it too early?!" Killua mumbled in complaint but Gon only responded to him with a big smile on his face.

"It's better if we do it early, don't you think?"

"OK. Whatever," Killua replied and it seems that he realized that he has no other choice but to agree.

"I know you'd agree with me!" Gon exclaimed in happiness. "Let's go!"


	3. Surprise Gift?

**CHAPTER 1: Surprise Gift?**

* * *

"You're such an I-D-I-O-T." Killua poked Gon in his forehead.

"I-I'm so sorry. Ahaha," he responded with an anxious laughter.

"You dragged me all the way there," he continued to poke Gon, "And you rushed into that store without even knowing what we needed to buy. We stood there for minutes without knowing what to do with this Christmas preparation of yours."

"But nothing bad happened, right? So it's ok," he grinned.

"Nothing bad happened?! I lost all my pocket money there!"

"But it's your fault." Gon stepped forward and poked Killua's forehead. "You used it all up to buy those chocolates and candies and cakes and everything you like," he pointed out to the dozens of boxes behind Killua.

"But they're worth it." Killua laughed, but his laughter did not sound genuine. "But now, it's just a matter of time before I run out of money. I can't afford this hotel any longer," he finally said.

Killua looked around their room. It was adorned with superb elegance. The chandelier hanging seems to value more than a million. The curtains, the room wallpaper, windows, door, chairs, tables, sofa, their bed and everything else are all beseeched with sophistication to the very last details.

"This hotel's fee is really expensive," Killua murmured as he freely rested on his bed.

"You were the one who told us to stay here, right?! For hunters like us, it's not really expensive. You're just saying this because you ran out of money and that's your problem," Gon teased.

"My problem?! Isn't it supposed to be OUR problem?" He pointed out in the tone of his voice. "Come here! I will break your arm!" Killua smiled while walking towards Gon.

"Why does it always have to be my arm," he said to himself. "Hey, Killua. Don't get mad. I was just joking," he laughed as he stepped away from Killua.

"I'm going to get you for this and I'll use all your money too," he said.

"Then try to get it from me!" Gon challenged him.

They ran around the room like little children longing for fun, hitting any item that comes across their way. Killua advanced and launched the first attack, attempting to reach for Gon's pocket. "You almost got me!" Gon said. "But I won't let you take my money away that so easy," he continued as he dodged Killua's assault. Gon ran around frantically in a motion almost impossible to be seen by a normal human being.

"I got you!" Killua caught his leg. Gon tried to free himself from the grasp but it was so firm that he ended up outbalancing himself. He stumbled near the boxes bought by Killua.

"Ouch! That hurts," Gon said. "You're taking it too seriously Killua."

Killua screeched in victory, "Now hand it over, will you?" He smiled at Gon.

"No! I will not!" He tossed a couple of boxes at right in front of Killua to distract him. "Hehehe… Now I got you!" Gon teased again.

"You think you did? Think again!" Killua stood up from the mess and slowly approached Gon. "It's my turn again." He grabbed a chair and threw it in Gon's direction.

"Killua! Stop it already. You're destroying the things we don't even own!"

"Who cares? You're the one who's going to pay for it anyway since you're the one who challenged me into this," Killua intimidated him. Right when he was about to throw another thing at Gon, an unknown object broke through their window, shattering the glass into countless pieces. It was aimed at Killua but thanks to his fast reflexes, he was able to dodge it. "W-What the hell was that," Killua was startled. "It almost cut through my hands."

Both of them looked at the direction where the unknown object went flying and right next to them, they saw a sealed envelope impaled on the wall by a throwing knife.

"What's this? Some kind of threat? From who?" Killua looked though the broken window to look for the traces but to no avail, he found no one. Not a single person on sight. "Who would do this?" The question kept on pondering his thoughts.

Killua looked back at Gon and saw him with the open the envelope in his hands and his eyes were fixed on whatever that's written on the piece of paper.

"What?! Seriously? This can't be true!" Gon shouted as he slowly read the message from the envelope.


	4. Disarray

**CHAPTER 2: Disarray**

* * *

"What's inside of it? What does it say Gon? Who's it from? Is it a threat? Or some kind of top secret information? Tell me." Killua asked without pausing.

"No, it's not actually what you think," Gon smiled.

"Then what in the world…" He stopped as Gon showed him the contents of the envelope. "What?! Is this for real?" Killua grabbed it from Gon, not being able to believe what's right in front of him. "It's a cheque containing… 100 MILLION JENNY?!"

"Killua… It's actually said here that it's for you," he pointed out the hand-written letters at the lower right corner which read as 'To: Killua-kun'.

"What's this? Some kind of advance gift from someone?" Killua pondered and thought of all the possibilities, "I don't know who would do this but this came right in time. Gon, I don't have any interest on your money anymore."

"I really have no plans in giving you anyway," Gon mumbled. " Though, I'm still curious about the person behind all of this but… Maybe it's from your brother?"

"What?! I doubt it. I don't like the idea." Killua clenched his fist, "That will mean trouble. Let's just stop thinking of it, let's make use of this until we find whereabouts of the culprit," he suggested. "Anyhow, this seems like a normal cheque."

"I already have something in mind on how that money of yours will be useful." Gon gave Killua a light tap on the shoulder, "Look around you."

Killua was dazzled with the environment around him; it was a total disaster! Other than the shattered windows, the curtains were ripped, some of the chairs were broken into pieces and several figurine displays were turned into dust. In short, everything in their room was a complete mess and evidently, it was caused by their fight.

"Don't tell me I'm the one going to pay for all of this?! You were the one who started the fight," Killua started to reason out in order to slip himself out of the mess.

"Even though you don't want to, you'll be forced to," Gon purposely gave him a grin. "Remember? You were the one who signed the papers for our stay in this hotel since you insisted on staying here? Everything will be charged under your name."

"Ahh! Shit. I forgot that," he kicked a vase lying on the floor. It flung into the air and broke into pieces as it hit the sturdy door of their room.

"E-Excuse me sir? I-Is everything all r-right?!" A quivery voice of a woman came from the other side of the door. Her voice sounded tensed and agitated with the way she spoke.

"Yeah. Mind your own business," Killua answered without hesitation.

"O-ok. If y-you say so. Sorry f-for the intrusion." The fading sound of her stiletto heels was heard right after she answered. The woman reached for her phone in her pocket and pressed several numbers which generated beeping sounds, "H-Hello s-sir, I think there's s-something wrong w-with room 202."

* * *

"Crap. This is very unreasonable! I lost half of the 100 Jenny I got because of this stupid hotel," he said in dismay. "The furniture and decorations in their rooms aren't durable at all. The food tasted unpleasant too, even the service quality they gave to us was below the average standards! I can't believe this junkyard had enough guts to charge us more than what they deserve!" Killua kept on complaining as both of them walked towards the main exit of the hotel. "You don't need to ask us to leave this hotel anymore; we will happily do it ourselves!"

"Killua, your voice is too loud," Gon murmured, noticing that almost everyone near were looking at them made him feel uneasy.

"T-Thank you s-sir. We hope to see you a-again," the woman with the quivery voice said, sluggishly opening the glass door for them.

"I won't enter your shabby lodging house anymore!"

People inside the hotel commenced to whisper to each other while fixing their gaze at the two boys who dramatically left right before their eyes. Both of the protagonists started to march down the sidewalk east of the hotel. The night was giving them a deep chill in their spines as the evening breeze blew towards their napes. Countless stars were visible in vast darkness of the sky which offered a relaxing sensation.

"Let's just find somewhere else to stay," Gon suggested. "But Killua… I can't believe you made such scene earlier. It was so embarrassing."

"It was actually better to leave that place with that kind of reason. I can feel something's not right and we're being watched by someone I can't even compromise," Killua concluded in a distressed tone.

Silence soon followed after those words came out from his lips.


End file.
